Define Destiny
by Aminatsu032
Summary: What is destiny? It is when you meet someone or experience something and it may seem wrong, but feels completely right. At least that's how I define it. ONESHOT


**Define Destiny  
**Aminatsu032

Life is all about chance. Chances are we make it, chances are we don't. Everything that happens is chance. When one meets another, when one achieves something, it is chance. That's what I want to believe – or at least what my grandfather wants me to. Truth is, completely contradict.

If one is to be asked to define love, there are many possible different meanings depending on different people. Scientists would define it as an emotion, the beloved shall define it happiness, the loveless shall define it as pain. Families may define it as a sanctuary; gamblers, a game. Like I said, completely different because it is undefined. Same goes with destiny. What is destiny? It is when you meet someone or experience something and it may seem wrong, but feels completely right. At least that's how I define it.

His eyes as red as rubies flickered one look into mine, before he changed direction. I blinked twice, unaware of what he was thinking. It has always been like that. He was always that closed book. You stare at it, thinking hard of what's inside yet you never find out because it has never been opened - well, never been opened to you, at least.

Slowly, he leaned towards me and pressed his lips unto mine. They were soft, and smooth, I noticed. They were gentle. I need not deny that I liked it, knowing that even if I did, you wouldn't believe. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss Natsume Hyuuga? He was always that handsome, charming boy that every girl dreamed of hugging, kissing, dating, or even more than that.

Despite the fact that I was slowly drowning in his unmistakable charisma, I lifted my hand to his chest and attempted to push him, but his strong hand caught my wrist the next moment, his other snaking its way to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him, deepening the sweet contact, molding it into something more. I tried kicking, struggling, anything to break free, but it was no use. All those long years of working on his secret missions had made him physically unbeatable, plus his powerful alice, of course.

After a moment, I gave up. I mean, what was the use?

I felt Natsume's lips tug upward in a smirk seeing my admitting defeat. I groaned inwardly. Really, why is it that even though I'm supposed to be mad at him with what's his doing, I'm falling even deeper into the black hole of his whole personality? Have I really become so immune?

He pulled me closer, his hand that previously gripped on my hand was now making its way at the arch of my back and making it impossible for me to escape. The kiss was gentle at first, but it suddenly became more passionate and luscious. I closed my eyes tight, fighting the strong urge to kiss him back, but gave up again when I found that I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tiptoed to his level as I kissed him back, returning each possible sweetness and intensity he was giving. We parted moments later, breathing heavily for air.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him smirk. The smirk that made every other heart swoon with excitement and just may also have the same effect with mine. I glared at him sharply.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, my face warming up with both anger and embarrassment.

Natsume snickered, eyeing me suggestively. "Well, I have to admit, you weren't as bad as before."

I blushed even harder, remembering the event that happened during the Christmas Festival, where we first kissed accidentally. I remembered I kept on insisting to him that it wasn't a kiss and how it didn't count. He then kissed me purposely the second time, saying that _that_ was the kiss. He was always mysterious like that. The way he thinks, I mean.

He smirked even wider as he saw my expression. Without another word, he put both his hands on his pocket and started walking out of the room, his face faintly lit by the orange twilight. He cast a final glance at my direction before he disappeared from my sight. I pressed my fingertips on my lips that warmed from all the friction. This was wrong. What he was doing, playing with my feelings, not really giving me any idea on what he's trying to imply. And yet, as wrong at it may seem, everything felt completely correct. Yet, everything was right.

So does that we are a destiny? Now, I really wasn't so sure anymore.

**FIN.**

**FAYE'S RANDOM RANT #01. On Looking for Rare Books**

Okay, yay. From now on, I'm going to write a random rant – so that basically means more for you to read or not to read. Doesn't really matter. I just want to share my thoughts with the world. If you have read my most recent chapter of _Can You Keep a Secret,_ then you must've seen the note that I'm going to update _Friday. _Turns out, I couldn't because after I've read this new book by Sophie Kinsella entitled _Twenties Girl_, I decided I had so much to learn. So that's what I'm doing. I'm in the process of _reading_ and not so much _writing_ at the moment. And since I've decided that I'm going to read, I hunt for books. Rare, wonderful, books. There's another book by Kinsella that I couldn't see in the common bookstore. I had to go to somewhere far just to acquire it and _hell_, it's like, overpriced! Is that supposed to happen? Oh well. I guess that's what they do to rare books.

**/END OF RANDOM RANT.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
